1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with sulfur-containing arylamine and hindered phenol-derived antioxidant and antiwear additives for liquid hydrocarbon fuels and lubricants.
2. Description of Related Art
Arylamines and hindered phenols have been generally regarded as primary oxidation inhibitors and sulfur-containing compounds as secondary oxidation inhibitors for lubricants.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,733 (Farng et al.) discloses the use of copper salts of hindered phenolic carboxylates and mixtures thereof with phenolic and arylamines, including hindered phenols and sulfur-containing phenols as effective antioxidants.